The present invention relates primarily to flywheels, and more particularly, to flywheels which are balanced adjustable so that they may be adapted for use with a plurality of different automobile engines and, still more particularly, the invention is directed to replacement flywheels which can be adjusted to fit a plurality of different engines and thereby reduce parts inventories.
In heavy use, flywheels, particularly in heavy-duty vehicles such as light trucks, taxicabs and the like, can crack or break or the ring gear teeth can wear and must be replaced with a flywheel which is balanced for a given engine. In automotive vehicles, because of different engine designs, a weight is welded to the flywheel at different angular and radial positions on one surface thereof to compensate for any unbalance in a particular engine design. Because the position of this weight varies according to engine design, replacement flywheels must have the weight in precisely the same position for balancing the engine unbalance and, this requires a large inventory of replacement flywheels.